Not Wasting Time
by Elizabeth93
Summary: Bella & Edward secretly loved each other, but a week after the 'incident' Bella leaves. Five years later, she's returned with a little surprise for him. Though her reasons are legit, could there be bigger reason behind her return?
1. The News

I cried as I got the phone call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight….no matter how many times I used the wish with the genie.**

**A/N: okay, I couldn't get this out of my head and just like all the other stories on here I've decided to create a story out of it. I just couldn't resist. It may not be as good as the others, or it just may. I'll let you be the judge. Just give it a chance.**

* * *

The News

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"Are you sure?" my voice weak and my body shaking.

"I'm sorry. But yes, the results were positive." She said sullenly.

A tear fell as I nodded. "Alright, thank you Dr. Morales." I said and my voice broken mid-sentence. I hung up and threw the phone on the bed.

I cried after I got the phone call. My legs weakened and a lump was caught in my throat preventing the sobs to come out. I could feel the tears coming down from my face and I closed my eyes trying to find the strength to hold myself together.

I thought life was going well for me, and for Kyle. He was the greatest gift I could ever get. He was my baby boy and was only five years old. I didn't know what I could do. How I could I tell him that I wasn't going to be around in about two years from now? That he'd never see me again?

I was going to leave him alone in this world, without his parents_. You know that not true. You could always take him to his father._ A voice said in the back of my mind.

I ignored it. I could never take him there. I was afraid of seeing him again, of seeing Edward. We used to be best friends in high school until I left. He had the entire girl population after him either in lust or in love, but he never paid attention to them. He was a gentleman and didn't believe in using women like that, especially when he had no feelings for them.

It was one of the things I loved about him. He was kind, smart, funny, witty, a gentleman, understanding and most of all he was perfect, too perfect for me. I knew I had no chance with him, but that didn't stop me from having feelings for him. I was in love with him since we were freshmen in high school, when we first met.

He had just moved to Forks, Washington with his brother and sister, Emmett and Alice. They were also my best friends. Alice became one of greatest girls to hang around. Her shopping addiction aside, she was someone I could talk to about girl things; boys and such. After much prodding and investigating she got me to confide in her that I was in love with her brother. Much to my surprise, she was okay with it.

I thought she would've been mad that her own friend was in love with her perfect older brother. Disgusted at the thought that I was just like the other girls or maybe angry thinking I was probably friends with her to get closer to him. I would never do that to her though.

In fact, it pained me to leave them. I never said good-bye to them, I couldn't. If I had then I wouldn't be able to make myself leave. I had to leave because I was ashamed and I knew that for some reason that things were going to be different and I was changing. After I left, a couple months in fact that came to be true, I was pregnant. I never told Edward. I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't hold him back, not from his dreams and his future. He wanted to be a doctor. He couldn't very well do that if I suddenly told him I was having his child. That was also why I never went back to tell him.

I left with only a letter behind. Within that letter I told him of how I felt about him, about why I had avoided him and left. I couldn't bear to look at him in the eye if I ever told him my feelings. Because I knew he would never reciprocate them and that would break my heart.

I closed that part of my life and started my new life with some hope, Kyle. I knew that I would always have a piece of Edward wherever I went, even if I couldn't have him entirely. Kyle was everything I could wish for in a child. He's smart for his age just like his father. He even looks like him, the same messy bronze hair with a hint of my brown hair though and piercing green eyes. He was like an Edward clone. Luckily he didn't inherit my clumsiness but rather his father's ability to save me from it.

Kyle often asked about his father. When he was younger and had first started to speak he wanted to know more about Edward. I was reluctant to mention him, knowing that there was a chance that if I ever told Edward the truth he may reject his son. I couldn't bear to put my son through that. However, Kyle was good at swaying me to his side and would give me the infamous Alice pout or the baby pleading eyes.

In fact, Kyle's first word was 'Dada'. My heart cried out for Kyle that day. We were at the park one day and he was around 1 1/2 years old. He was playing by the slide when he came over to me and said 'Dada'. The park had been full of families that day. Kids everywhere were playing with their parents, both their mother and father. I knew that Kyle wanted a father and I was the reason for him not being there with us.

As much as I wanted someone to be a father to Kyle, I knew that there was no one that could ever replace Edward. Even if Kyle had never met Edward, no one could take the place of his real father. As hard as I tried to date, to find someone that could remotely compare to Edward, I knew in my heart that Edward owned it completely. He was my first and only love and nothing could ever change that.

I knew that if Edward couldn't know about Kyle, then it wasn't fair to do that to Kyle. So every night I would tuck Kyle in and instead of a bedtime story I would tell him stories of Edward. Sometimes I would cry, others I would be filled with happiness at the fond memories I had of him.

Everything Kyle did, I recorded in his baby books. I took pictures of Kyle almost every week. I didn't want Edward to miss a second of Kyle's first few years if ever I should decide to introduce him to his son.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 3 pm. I had to go pick up Kyle from Kindergarten. I collected myself and went to change. When I did there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled looking for my tennis shoes. Even after five years I still preferred comfortable clothing, no dresses and high heels, skirts maybe….sometimes.

I looked towards the door when I heard it open. I saw a flash of short blond hair and I instantly knew who it was. "Hey Bella," said Jasper with his slight southern accent. I smiled and quickly wiped the last tears that had fallen before Jasper saw them.

I wasn't ready to tell them about the call. I knew they'd be expecting an answer but I couldn't give them one just yet. I knew I could count on them when the time came.

"Hey Jazz. What's up? I was just about to go pick up Kyle." Luckily my voice didn't crack or sound like I had just spent the last ten minutes crying.

"Nothing. Rose was just saying that you should hurry up so we can see our godson." He smiled wide. I had met Jasper and Rose when I came to Manhattan. They were the only people I trusted with my Kyle. They were there for me when I needed someone the most. I was just starting college when I met Rosalie. She was 5'11, blonde and as hot as ever. She could make any woman's self-esteem just by being in the same room.

She reminded me a lot of Alice in the certain aspect that they were both high on shopping. We became roommates and she introduced me to Jasper. Jasper is her twin brother. He was equally attractive. They both helped me with my pregnancy and with raising Kyle. They were there when he was born and when it was his first birthday.

They did so much for me and they loved my son like he was their own. When Kyle was born I gave Rosalie and Jasper the title of godparents. They deserved it. They became the greatest friends I could ask for.

"Okay, I'll be right out. Just let me find my tennis shoes and we'll be out of here." I said smiling a little. Jasper nodded but didn't leave just then. He stared at me a bit longer trying to find something.

"Is everything okay? Are you okay?" He asked. Jasper was always good at knowing how someone felt. Their emotions were like open books to him and he could always get people to calm down.

I sighed knowing nothing could get past him. "Sure." I said with a tight smile. He didn't look convinced. "No, I'm not actually. But I don't want to talk about it right now. Later tonight after Kyle goes to sleep." I said, my eyes pleading him to let it go for now. He resigned and left.

I looked under my bed for my shoes and once I found them I put them on and ran downstairs to meet up with Rose and Jasper. Once I spotted them I laughed. They were wearing matching clothes. They turned to me and both rolled their eyes at the same time knowing that I was laughing at their outfits.

"Ready?" asked Rose. I simply nodded and we went towards my blue Audi. Since Manhattan didn't seem like the best place for my old broken down red truck I had to get a new car.

I let Rose drive and I sat in the back seat. I looked out the window staring at the buildings as we passed by knowing that I didn't have long but I would make the most of the time I was given. I was lost in my own thoughts until Jasper told me we had gotten to the school.

We walk inside and went to Kyle's classroom. I knocked on the door and Ms. Larson answered. She recognized us immediately and let us in. we looked around and saw the other children playing and running everywhere. I spotted my Kyle and I laughed. _Just like his father_, I thought sadly.

He was sitting on the bench playing with the piano they had in the corner. Sometimes Ms. Larson liked to play a song for them. He was playing a melody with his eyes closed and there were seven little girls all sitting around him listening to him as he played with dreamy looks on their faces. I smiled.

"He's going to be such a heartbreaker." Rose said.

"Just like his father," I said absentminded. They knew about Edward too, about what had happened between us and how I couldn't affect his future with a kid. They had told me that I should've at least informed him about having a child and letting him make the decision but I couldn't. Because if it came down to it, he'd do the gentlemanly thing and stay. And I would NOT be the reason for him resenting his decision years down the road. I couldn't allow myself and Kyle to be the cause of his anger and disappointment at how his life turned out to be I know he'd hate me for it.

"Bella..." Jasper said. They knew that they were going into sensitive territory. Edward was a subject that I ad a hard time talking about unless it was with Kyle, but that was because it was something Kyle had to know.

I shook my head. "It's alright guys. I'm over it. I have you guys and Kyle now. What more could I ask for?" I said offering them a small smile. Jasper pulled me in a small hug as Rose did the same.

As soon as Kyle was done playing he got up and turned around. I could see him blushing slightly, courtesy of MY genes, at the audience of girls he had. He was just like me, never one for attention. They all clapped as he walked away. I laughed and smiled genuinely as I watched my son. He was my greatest joy. Knowing I would be gone from him in two years made my heart squeeze in the saddening truth.

When he walked away from all the screaming girls asking him to play again he spotted me. I could see the surprise that took him over, I didn't usually come and pick him up this early and Jasper always like to be the one to take him to and from school. He was very attached to Kyle.

Once the shock worn off, he seemed extremely happy to see me. He ran towards me and usually if he had my clumsiness he'd be in the air from tripping on something right about now, but instead he launched himself into my arms. I staggered back not anticipating the move and luckily regained my ground. I laughed at Kyle's happiness to see me. I had a big old grin smacked on my face and Kyle had one too. He was smiling and he nearly looked like Edward completely, at that moment.

"It's nice to see you too," I teased him.

He hugged me, wrapping his arm around my neck and placing his head in the crook of my neck. I kept my arms around his waist and did the same thing. After about five minutes I heard Jasper.

"What, I don't get a hug?" he said feigning hurt but I could see the slight amusement flicker in his eyes.

"Godfather Jasper!" he jumped from my arms and into Jasper's. Jasper smiled widely at the fact that Kyle was just as happy to see him. Kyle and Jasper had this connection and it was pretty darn hard to rip them apart. I guess it was a good thing that Jasper and Kyle lived in the same house. Otherwise, Jasper would be driving to my house every night just to read to Kyle a bedtime story.

"Eh, do you want me to make you an offer that you couldn't refuse?" Jasper said in an accent, imitating _The Godfather_. Kyle chuckled and nodded. Kyle had watched the movie with Jasper late one night when I had a late class and Jasper gladly babysat Kyle. Needless to say that they both liked watching the movie together now.

"Then how about we blow this Popsicle stand and get ourselves some ice cream?" he whispered to Kyle, as if it was a secret that no one was meant to hear.

Kyle nodded in agreement. "Yes please."

Rose came into view and told us that she had gotten Kyle's stuff and she told the teacher we were leaving already. "Kyle! Give your godmother a hug!" she said holding her arms out for him. Kyle greeted her just the same and then he attached himself to Jasper –again. He held Kyle and we walked out to the car. I buckled him in and went to the front to sit in the passenger's seat with Rose.

Jasper sat in the back with Kyle and they chatted and laughed as we drove off the get ice cream. "They're practically attached to the hip, aren't they?" Rose said laughing. I nodded chuckling. It was too true.

Sometimes I would have days where I wished Jasper was the father of my son, of Kyle. They acted like father and son sometimes and we'd be like a family. But then the reminder of Edward from just glancing at Kyle's appearance and practically seeing Edward through that made my heart remember that it only belonged to him.

I love Kyle with all my heart. And I love Jasper, but I was still _in love _with Edward. I would get so confused between what I wanted and what I had that it'd hurt my head, and my heart.

We finally reached the ice cream parlor and when we got our ice creams we decided to go to the park across the street. We all sat on the benches. As we ate I felt that happiness again. The happiness I would soon lose when my time came, all too soon.

Once Kyle finished his ice cream and threw the paper cup in the trash, he went over to play on the monkey bars. Rose, Jasper and I all finished ours as well and we threw the cup in the trash. Watching Kyle play with the other kids made me think.

What would I be missing once I was gone? I would never get to see him drive, or start high school. Never see him get his first girlfriend, his first love. I wouldn't be there for his graduation or his first year at college, where he would end up calling home saying he was homesick. I'd never get the chance to see him grow up into a man and get married to the woman of his dreams. Or see them get married, have children and have them grow up in a big house.

All these things I'd miss, and I couldn't do anything about it. My fate was decided and now all that was left was to figure out what to do with my stuff and Kyle's future. Only then could I enjoy the rest of my time here with him, because I know I would not get extra time.

Something in my gut told me I wasn't getting out of this unscathed, that I wouldn't live past my set date.

I loved Kyle with all of my being. He was the reason for me getting up in the morning, for even living anymore. My entire life revolved around him. I don't know what I'd do without him. The thought of separating myself from him constricted my heart.

I wanted to have hope. To hold onto something that would give me reason to believe that this thing, happening to me was just a scare. Something else to overcome in my life. But just like I just knew I was pregnant with Kyle years ago, I knew that things were going to change in me, that what the results said were true and I couldn't handle that.

I could feel my body racking with the sobs I wanted to expel. My eyesight blurring from the tears created and wanting to spill. What could I do?!

"Bella…?" I heard Rose ask in a soft voice. "Are you okay?"

I lowered my head not wanting her to see my tears and shook my head at her. I swallowed back the tears so my voice wouldn't come out strangled. "No… I'm fine Rose." I tried to assure her. My voice sounded a little weak, even to me.

"Bella…" Jasper said. When I said nothing, making no movement to answer he put his hands on both sides of my head and gently lifted it. He saw my tears and quickly hugged me, wiping away my tears. "What's wrong?" he asked and I shook my head trying to tell him that everything was just fine, when indeed I knew it wasn't. Unfortunately he knew that too. "Don't give me that Bella! ...Tell me, please." He pleaded softly.

"I-I…I'm" I swallowed, pushing down the lump that started forming in my lump. I knew that if I said the words out loud then they would finally be true. I didn't want that. For once in my life, I didn't want to go at this head on. I wanted to run and hide like a kid would when they were scared. I was usually a strong person. Having to leave the love of my life to live his life even though I wanted nothing more that to be there with him but couldn't, having to cut all connections to Forks just so Edward couldn't get a hint that I was pregnant from someone in town or my parents and having to raise Kyle as a single mother.

"Bella, it's alright, you can tell us. We're here for you." Jasper said trying to soothe me and calm me down. I had just noticed that I was shaking. I took a deep breath. I prepared myself for a few moments before I told them.

After I got the guts to say it, I told them. I flat out told them. It was silent for a few seconds. "What?" Rose breathed out. I think she was in disbelief.

Jasper leaned back a little to look at me. "Bella? Is it true?" He had tears glistening in his eyes. "Is – is it true?" he asked again after I didn't answer.

"Yes," my voice cracked. And with that one word the gate broke open and the flood of tears were unleashed. I clung to him as he did to me and I knew I was getting his shirt wet but I didn't care. He didn't either. I sobbed. I tucked my head down and pressed against his chest. He placed his head on top of mine and I could feel the tears drop on my head.

I felt Rose behind me and hug me as well. She wasn't one to show emotions especially in public but I knew she was feeling a lot. I felt it from her touch. We were all close. They had become like a part of me, a part of my family. I knew they were hurting over this and I wish I could take it away. But I couldn't. This was something that was out of my hands, I couldn't control my future…because it had already found its end.

I don't know how long we stayed that way, the overwhelming sadness clouding over us, suffocating us until we couldn't handle it.

"Mommy?" We all jumped and looked up to see Kyle standing right in front of us. Rose and I quickly tried to wipe away any sign of tears from our faces as Jasper lifted Kyle.

"What is it Kyle?" I asked, thankful my voice wasn't sounding strangled or broken.

He looked down at me from the height he was being held and me sitting down, I had to crane my neck to look at him. "What's wrong mommy? Why do you look so sad?" he wondered looking a little sad himself.

I tried to give him a smile but I wasn't sure if it came out as I had hoped. "Nothing baby. Don't worry. Are you ready to go home?" I asked changing the subject. I knew if we stayed on the same topic then he'd pick up on something. He was very perceptive, something I wished he wasn't at the moment.

He dropped it and nodded. "Yes mommy. I'm tired, I want to sleep." He commented.

We left driving silently back home. Once we got back, I gave Kyle a bath then put him in bed. He was out like a light before I even got a chance to ask if he wanted Jasper to read him a story.

I silently walked out of his bedroom. Before closing his door I glanced around his room. Memories of him growing up here in the last five years were recalled. His first steps, his first escape from the crib, his first…everything. The fond memories of the five years we had spent here were overwhelm and the ever-growing sadness that I would be leaving him, was a huge reminder that great things don't last.

I closed the door silently and slowly walked into the living room. There sat a very upset Rose and Jasper on the couch. I took my seat between Jasper and Rose.

"How…how long?" Rose barely got out. She seemed to have difficulty speaking.

"What?"

"Tell me. How long do you have left?" she asked again.

"Rose–"

"Please! Just tell me. How. Long? How long before I have to be picking out your clothes for the last time, for your funeral and burial? Before I lose my best friend? Before Kyle loses…loses his mother and Jasper loses someone he loves so much?" She pleaded. Once she finished, she broke down and I held her. She wasn't like the Rosalie I knew. The Rose I knew was strong-headed and brave. She looked so broken and lost right now.

"Less than two years." And with that she cried even more. Seeing her like this made me cry too. I couldn't help it. The tears were rolling down faster than I could wipe them away and after a while I stopped trying. I felt Jasper's arms come around my waist as he hugged me from behind. He lowered his head and left it on my shoulder. He was breathing in deeply trying to reign in his emotions.

Once we got it out we sat back leaning on the couch. "What are you going to do?" she asked as she tried to wipe away any signs of crying.

"I'm going to work on my will. Make sure Kyle has a good solid future in front of him and he won't have to worry about anything once I'm….once, I'm gone." I couldn't say it. The D word.

Jasper wrapped his arm around me and I leaned against his chest. He was always very calming to be around and being near him was helpful because at any moment my emotions could go on the fritz.

Rose stayed quiet for a while contemplating something. She opened her mouth to speak but seemed hesitant to do so.

"What? Just say it…" I urged her.

"What about Edward?" As soon as those words were out of her mouth, I froze.

"What about him?" I countered.

"Are you going to tell him…?"

I was confused. "That I'm going to …. – That something is wrong with me? No, why? He wouldn't care after all these years." I didn't see why I would tell Edward. The less he knows the better.

She shook her head at me. "I meant are you going to tell him about…" her eyes drifted to Kyle's bedroom door. Oh.

"Oh…" I couldn't think of anything to say. "I'm not sure. I was thinking about it after the call and when I thought about Kyle's future. But it was a fleeting thought. I'm not sure." I stammered. The thought of going back to Fork, seeing Edward again and telling him that I had a child, his no less, and that I never told him, that for FIVE years I kept it from him. Well, it was a dangerous thing.

"He has a right to know…" she said. I felt Jasper's arms around me tighten and I looked up at him.

He nodded, "He deserves to know. I know that if it was me, I'd like that. I understand that earlier you didn't want to mess up his future but he should be able to handle this level of responsibility." He whispered.

"But what if he doesn't want him? What if he refuses Kyle? Hates him? Denies it's his?" I voiced my fears. This was a reason as to why I never told Edward. I was protecting Kyle from that rejection, the disappointment that his own father wouldn't want anything to do with him.

"Bella, the way you always described him was as an all around nice guy. Surely he wouldn't do that."

"But what if he does? I don't think Kyle and I could handle that." I said.

Jasper stared deeply into my eyes as he spoke. "As Kyle's father, he should at least get the right to meet him. If, and IF he doesn't want Kyle, we'll be here for you. And you know I'll gladly beat the bloody shit out of him. You don't mess with people from Texas and you don't mess with those affiliated with people from Texas." He smiled as he spoke in his southern accent. I laughed a little lifting the air a little.

I sighed, contemplating the thought of seeing Edward again. I realized that Jasper as well as Rose were right. He had that right, especially since I deprived him of that right for years now. "You're right. Just know that you guys are the next for custody. I want him to be close to you guys. You did so much for me Kyle and I and when …IT happens, I want to feel safe knowing that he's with you guys. He already loves you guys so much." I gushed.

Both of them wrapped their arms around me enveloping me in a hug. We talked some more. All about what we were going to do, when we were going to go, how we were going to approach this. I felt nervous and fearful. When we finished we all went to bed even though it was only around six or seven and there was still light out.

I took a shower and went to the window. I stared at nature. I looked at the sun as it set. The golden yellow turning orange and expanding the light around the horizon covering the trees and anything else it touched. It was a lasting moment, one that took an hour to finish. It was a calming sight, something that not most people waste time to watch and enjoy. As the sun fell behind the trees and building, and the darkness took over, I knew that it was nearing the end of the day and soon a new one would begin. But for me, it was only ending with possibly no chance of survival.

* * *

**A/N**: And..? Hit or miss? I know it seemed a little depressing or emotional but, I mean who wouldn't be when they get such news. Just what will happen? How will Edward take it? What exactly does Bella have? Will she actually die? Well, you'll have to wait for my next chapter and so on.

And guess what? I'm turning 15 on **October 24****th**. Happy birthday to me! Please review…I'll love you unconditionally!

–Elizabeth–


	2. Decision

**Disclaimer: the Twilight characters are all Ms. Meyer's…Kyle however, he's mine!**

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like the first chapter, I was elated. So without further ado I present the second chapter, **_**Decision**_**.**

Decision

Chapter 2

* * *

**BPOV**

It had been weeks since that call –the single call that changed my life. I've been working on my will, deciding what to do with my things. Do I keep them, give them away, what?

I kept the tears to a minimum, only releasing my sadness when I was alone and Kyle wasn't around to hear me, or when I was with Rose or Jasper.

I had to act normal, like things were okay and it was just another day. But wasn't. Sure, it was just another day to everyone else. But to me it's another day I'm losing and getting that much closer to my death. I know I shouldn't worry about it. I have over a year, nearly two. Some would say that it's a long time, but to me it's not. It's short and cruel. Knowing that the day could get closer and closer every day and I had no way of stopping it was painful.

This was life's way of telling me I've had it all too well. That too many good things have happened to me and I don't deserve this happiness any longer. I didn't deserve a guy like Edward and I don't deserve Kyle, or friends like Rosalie and Jasper.

Though, without them, I could easily accept death. I would see it as a closure to pain. But I do have them in life. Well, Kyle, Rose, and Jasper anyway. Leaving would cause pain… on both sides. I couldn't bear to do that to them. At least they'll always have a piece of me, through Kyle. He may look like Edward but he gets the majority of his personality from me.

Kyle –my wonderful little boy… I couldn't stand telling him this. I have to shield it from him, from seeing the sadness in my eyes that cloud over me when I realize that the little things he does I won't see ever again. To know that things like mispronouncing spaghetti, mouthing a word when he couldn't say it, wrinkling his cute little nose and sticking out his tongue when he disliked something, his crooked smile when he was extremely happy and how he understood how to make you feel better just by hugging you or comforting you. Those things I'll miss. I'll miss everything about him.

But I had to be strong for him. He'll grow up in good hands. I know Rose and Jasper would take good care of him, I trust them to do that for me when I wouldn't be able to. I sucked in a breath and tucked my feelings away, just like I always did. I always was able to hide my emotions from common people who didn't know me well but Jasper was always able to see through it. I had perfected it after all the years I spent pining after Edward. After I knew I felt something more than friendship over my best friend and knew I wasn't worthy of him. My strength came from Edward, in a way.

The realization that I wasn't enough for Edward made me strong enough to carry on, to know that if I could not have him as a boyfriend or closer, then I would have him as a friend. Though it hurt to do it, I hid my feelings of Edward away everyday and every time I saw him until I just couldn't handle it.

[FLASHBACK]

"_Alice, what the hell?" I yelled at the little pixie. Alice has been my friend since the beginning of high school, a prison we were now free from. Finishing high school was exhilarating, knowing that there was more out there to see, and that didn't exactly help in stopping Alice from having a party._

_Apparently, the little one wanted to celebrate the last times we had together, knowing we were going to go out and live enriching lives…or something of that kind. Alice always talked about how she was psychic and she just 'knew' things._

_I laughed at her last 'vision'. She said that Edward and I would indeed end up together and have beautiful children together after we confessed our undying love for each other. Unfortunately, I knew it was just unrequited love. He didn't love me back. I mean, how could he? I was plain as day. Me —Bella Swan ending up with the amazing Edward Cullen just wasn't possible…in _any_ universe._

_He's wonderful and interesting, whereas I am…dull and bland. He deserves someone who could offer him something in life –that was clearly not me. That thought made my heart ache but I knew that Edward's happiness was far greater than my own, no matter how impossible it was. If he found it in someone else than I would just suck it up and be happy for him, because that's what _friends_do._

_I looked down at the clothes Alice had set for me. She was having a party tonight and I was forced to attend. I just wanted to sit, curled on up on my couch, reading a good book and sipping something warm. But the pixie said I wouldn't want to miss it. Alice just didn't get that I didn't like parties or social events in general. She had even gone as far as coming to my own house to ensure I made my appearance at said party._

"_Come on, Bella! You'll look so pretty. I'm not taking 'no' for an answer and that's final. Now get your butt in the shower!" She ordered me, pointing in the direction of the bathroom. I reluctantly made my way to the bathroom, knowing that you don't argue with the damn pixie because it's impossible to win an argument against her. _She should become a lawyer.

_After my shower, I took a step out of the bathroom and was quickly being dragged by Alice. She led me to my bed and told me to change within ten minutes because there was much left to do. _Oh joy!...

_I glanced at the clothes once more and noticed that she chose simple things. A dark blue shirt with a v-neck that would accentuate my breasts, or what little there was of it and a pair of black skinny jeans, along with a dark blue lace bra and panties._

_The bra made it seem like my breasts were two sizes bigger than they actually were. I changed into my clothes, knowing that if I change anything Alice would know and she wouldn't be happy. I noticed the shoes for the first time and was grateful for the shortness of the heels I got. They were only black two-inch heels, better than some of the other choices Alice could've gone with._

_Somehow sensing I was done changing Alice reappeared in the room with a curling iron and a make-up bag. She ordered me to sit in the chair by the mirror and I complied. She set things up and proceeded to do my hair. She curled it, putting it in a bun. She allowed wisps of wavy hair to roll down and moved on to the make-up section. It was the worst part of the Bella Barbie make-up sessions. Having to sit still for minutes became very uncomfortable and I struggled to keep still._

_She was done after fifteen minutes. She led me to the big mirror, covering my eyes to prevent me from seeing myself. Once she removed her hands from over my eyes, I silently gasped._

_I looked different, but good different. I was like a completely new person. The blue contrasted against my skin beautifully and the shirt clung to my skin wonderfully. The brown eye shadow really brought out the brown in my own eyes. I had black eye-liner but not too much to make it seem like I was some inexperience child playing with a make-up kit._

_I had red lipstick on. It wasn't a 'look at me, I'm a slut/whore' red, more like 'I like to have _some_ fun' red. It was playful. Also, there was no need for blush, seeing as how I can accomplish that color myself quite easily._

"_Alice…thank you," I choked out. I couldn't believe Alice could make me look like this. I was so un-Bella-like at the moment. I knew why Alice was doing this, but the gesture was still nice. Alice came up to me and hugged me._

"_So, you like it?" she squealed. I laughed._

"_Of course! Why wouldn't I? Alice, you're amazing. Really, you've outdone yourself." I commented. It was true. She had gone beyond what I thought I could ever look like._

_She jumped up and down. "Yay! Okay, I'll be at my house setting up a little more for the party. It should start soon. So, come down when you want," she said._

"_Oh, so could that be never?" I asked. _After all, she did say when I wanted._ I was feeling nervous seeing people like this. Would they know me, recognize me? Would they like it?_

"_Ha, ha. You're funny. Let me rephrase that. Come down in about five minutes. I have someone to take you there. I'm not taking chances and letting you escape. You WILL have fun. You will party until you love it! Mark my words, Isabella Marie..." And with that she left the room. I was left there standing, thinking of ways to reduce the butterflies in my stomach. I glanced at the clock and noticed that I had already wasted my five minutes._

_I moved cautiously to the staircase and made my way down. Just because I was wearing short heels didn't mean that I wasn't still capable of tripping. It always seems to come about and bite me in the ass._

_Just as I thought this, I stumbled on the last step and started to fall. I felt someone's arms around my waist, holding me and preventing me from reacquainting myself with the floor. I looked up, ready to thank my savior when I was met with green eyes. I immediately blushed, realizing that I still managed to trip with him around._

_He seemed to be staring at me, glancing at my outfit up and down. I took the opportunity to appreciate his choice of clothes as well. The black pair of jeans hugged his ass wonderfully. The black t-shirt clung to his chest tightly and it showed off his muscles. I could feel the saliva collecting in my mouth. I closed my mouth, which I'm sure was wide open right about now, and looked away before he could catch me ogling him._

_After about a moment, he cleared his throat looking a little pink on the cheeks. Weird. Edward wasn't the type to blush. That was me all the way. "So…wow. You look...beautiful." he breathed out. I blushed pink, due to his compliment. I still wasn't used to him calling me beautiful and quite frankly, I don't think I ever will._

"_You clean up nicely yourself." I complimented him. I was down-playing my thoughts though. But I highly doubt he wanted to know that if I didn't have the self-control I wield right about now, I would be jumping him._

_He led me to his shiny silver Volvo, opening the door for me like the gentlemen he is. Once I was situated inside and he closed my door, he walked over to the driver's seat rather gracefully, a feat I was yet to accomplish._

"_Let me guess? Alice." I asked._

_He nodded. "Yeah. She dragged me out to this saying how I'll have a great time. You?" He glanced over at me before looking back to the road._

"_Yeah. All I wanted to do was sit at home and read a book but she would have none of that." I told him. He laughed. It sounded so beautiful and it made butterflies reawaken in my stomach._

"_Well, what else did you expect from Alice? What Alice wants, Alice gets." I laughed with him. He was right._

"_Very true. What were your plans for tonight if Alice hadn't forced you to go?" I asked._

_He shrugged. "I don't know. I couldn't have very well stayed in the house. The blaring music may have been too much for my sensitive ears. I probably would've gone to see you." He took a sideways glance at me. I ignored the feeling in my mid-section. He wanted to see me? Out of the all the things Edward Cullen could've done while a party was going on in his own house, he would've gone to see me. I didn't know what to do with this information._

"_So, what are you going to do once you get inside? I know Emmett and Alice aren't going to let you hide away in your room." I said, changing the subject._

_He sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair. I smiled. It seemed to have a mind of its own and it wasn't cooperating with him at the moment. "I guess I'll just roam around for about an hour or two. I'll hide and come out again to clean up. Carlisle and Esme will be gone for the entire night and I know Emmett will be too drunk to get up." He smiled._

_Esme and Carlisle were conveniently leaving on a date the same night of the party. Coincidence? Nope, it was just Alice. But it was not like it would've mattered. Carlisle and Esme were what you considered the cool parents. The only place that they considered themselves a failure was when it came to Emmett's rather blunt honesty. And I mean really blunt._

_As we reached his house, a peaceful silent fell over us. When we got to his house I barely had my hand on the door handle before he appeared and opened the door for me, like the gentlemen he is. Not many guys would do that for a girl. I guess that's also something that makes him more desirable among the girls. Even if some guy did do that, it would seem like they were trying too hard, but not Edward. He always made it seem like it was natural for him to do._

_When the door opened he offered me his hand and I took it. When our hands I felt the spark that I always felt pass through us. I often wondered if he felt it too but then I would get my head out of the clouds and come back to Earth. Of course Edward Cullen would never feel that way about me. He probably saw me as a sister._

Stop being silly, it's only a dream._ I mentally scolded myself._

_Once we took our first step inside the house, a petite, yet strong arm pulled me away from Edward. I looked back at Edward as I was being dragged away, silently pleading him to help me out. But he gave me a look of sympathy as Emmett appeared at his side. He gave me one last smile as he was led in a different direction and I was continued to being dragged by the pixie._

_When we finally stopped we were in her room already. Once she retouched my make-up and talked to me about how this would be the best night of my life, something I argued against, we finally resurfaced._

_The house was decorated and everything. The drinks were out and things were rearranged to make enough room for the guests. I'm guessing Esme and Carlisle already left._

"_Bells! Come over here!" Emmett yelled gleeful. I was try not to laugh at his face expression but failed. I jogged over to him._

"_What is it?" I asked. Emmett just shrugged._

"_Nothing." He announced as he came over to me and wrapped me in a huge bear hug. He twirled me around, lifting me off the ground. I screamed in surprise and then laughed._

_An hour later, and the place was packed. I was hiding by the stairs, not wanting the attention I had at the beginning of the party. The guys were staring at me like I was a piece of meat. I was drinking the occasional beer seeing as how that was all there was to drink around here, and I was up to two and a half. I scanned the room, but looking for what I'm not sure._

_As I looked my eyes stopped on Edward. He seemed uncomfortable and it seemed like Lauren was bothering him again. She was always trying to get in Edward's pants. He did his best to let her down easy by saying he wasn't interested but she just doesn't take 'no' for answer._

_I sighed and got up, walking towards them. I usually helped Edward ward off the sluts and whores that he was uncomfortable being around when they advanced on him. He really was too handsome for his own good…_a small –okay, a big- part of me like this part of my job description_. It was the only time I got to be close to Edward in the way I always wanted but knew I never could._

_I was behind Edward, so he didn't see me when I approached them. Lauren, however, _did _and she narrowed her eyes at me, glaring. As I got closer to Edward I could feel his warmth and his scent, which always clouded my mind. I couldn't resist putting one hand on his right shoulder blade and kissing his neck._

_I felt his body tense up and then instantly relax, once -I'm guessing- he realized it was me. Edward wrapped his right arm around my waist. "Hey there, Handsome," I said playing up to my role slightly._

"_There you are, Beautiful," he said in response. I didn't stop kissing his neck while I talked to Lauren._

"_So, Lauren, what brings you here?" I asked as I moved my kisses up and down up and down his neck. I placed right hand on his rock hard chest and slightly raking my nails downward at the same time. I could've sworn I heard him moan but it could've been my imagination dreaming up what I wanted him to do, to actually react and respond to something __**I**__ did to him._

"_Nothing. Just enjoying the party, Bella." She practically spat my name in disgust. Edward's arm tightened. He didn't like it when some girl was mean towards me. I guess you could say he was very protective of his best friend._

_I could've sworn I saw an evil smile on Lauren's face. "Bella, you could cut the act. I know you guys aren't really together." That stopped me in my tracks. I looked at her wide eyed._

"_What makes you say that?" I asked. And I was thankful my voice didn't weaken._

_She smirked. "You guys never kiss and I know if I had a guy as hot and sexy as Edward I would be making out with him 24/7 so that __**everyone**__ knew he was mine. Hell, we wouldn't even leave the bedroom." She sent Edward a flirty smile and he grimaced. "Plus you're not pretty enough to land a guy like him. I mean, look at you." She glanced up and down at me rather quickly as if to say she was unimpressed. "Not much there. Seriously you're like totally plain. What guy would want you?" she said and I could felt the tears build up._

_She was right though. What guy _would_ want me? Certainly not Edward._

"_Shut the fuck up, Lauren. You have no fucking idea of what you're talking about." Edward yelled. Lauren and I both stared at him with our mouths wide open. Edward has never cursed, at least not to my knowledge and I'm his best friend._

_Lauren recovered rather quickly though. "Really? Prove it." She had a smile on her face. She knew that there was nothing between us but friendship, as much I wished that it wasn't just that. And now she'll be able to get her claws in him once we come clean._

"_Fine." Edward said. I looked at him as if to say, 'What?' He sighed running one hand through his hair and turned his body to me. He pulled me close to him, our chest touching. I could feel the electricity between us again. Wrapping an arm around my waist, he used the other hand to cup my face. He started leaning and then our lips touched._

_I felt his warm lips moved against mine and even though I knew he was going to kiss me I was still shocked he went through with it. I stood frozen for a few seconds and then started to respond once I realized that this was probably going to be the only time I could get to kiss him. The kiss started out sweet and slow but then got more passionate. I poured all my love and desire for him into the kiss, our lips moving furiously against each other._

_His hand dropped from my face and he placed it around my waist as well. My arms went around his neck and entwined themselves in his sexy bronze hair. I pulled him closer to me wanting to feel all of him and he moaned lightly as I pulled on his hair. He leaned towards me as he kissed me and his tongue grazed my lower lip asking for permission._

_I granted it to him and allowed him to enter my mouth. When I did and his warm, silk mouth entered my mouth I moaned as our tongues fought for domination. I could feel his hands on my hips and his grip tightened as I stuck my tongue in his mouth. He groaned rather loudly. I was lost in the sensation and my mind barely registered the fact that Lauren left huffing and looking rather dejected._

_I continued to kiss him for a few seconds longer. I slowed down and stopped with enough breath to speak. "Lauren's gone." I told him. He realized this too and he sighed resting his forehead against mine._

"_Thanks for that." He breathed out._

"_For what? The kiss or Lauren?" I asked. He chuckled._

"_Both." He said, smiling a little. I had no idea of what to think. I didn't even know what he meant by that. After a moment of silence I removed myself from him. "Where are you going?" he asked looking as if someone just killed his puppy._

_I tried to give him a smile but I'm not sure if it worked. "I'm going to get a drink. Plus Alice will probably want to see if I'm still here or if I sneaked out." I lied. He seemed distracted by his own mind that he didn't even sense my lie. He nodded looking rather sullen._

_I slowly turned around and walked away from him. While my mind was trying to decipher what he said and wanted to get away to make sense of his actions, my body and soul wanted to get back to him to tell him my true feelings and kiss the hell out of him. But I controlled myself and walked into the kitchen for another beer._

_I had two more drinks and I kept drinking when I remembered what Lauren said. She was right. As much as a bitch she was, it was true. I wasn't up to Edward's standards. He wouldn't so much as take a second glance at me if he met me walking down the street._

_And then that kiss. Oh god, I didn't want to let go of him. It was like we were in our own little world. The world could end and I would be alright as long as I was with him. Kissing him was better than anything I could've dreamed up. His lips were so soft and smooth. I closed my eyes and sighed. But I would never get to experience that again. So what was the point? I didn't know._

"_Hey Bella," I heard a voice say behind me, cheerful. _Please, don't be who I think it is_ I thought begging to be somewhere else but here._

_I opened my eyes and I swore I just died and went to hell because it was indeed Mike. And being around Mike the golden retriever was pure torture. The poor guy just doesn't know that when I say 'no, thanks', it doesn't mean 'try again later and maybe I'll say yes.' I swear I've told him no to so many dates with him. If Mike is anything other than annoying and irritating, it's perseverant._

"_Hey, Mike" I said drawing it out. I was nervous around Mike. But never in that 'God, he'll never notice me. He's out of my league.' kind of way like with Edward. It was more in like a 'He better not come near me. He gives me the creeps.' way. I was starting to get uncomfortable when he started to get closer to me._

"_Wanna dance?" he asked, hope in his eyes. I didn't know how to let him down easy and before I could answer him I heard another voice._

"_There you are, love. I was looking for you." I froze. I relaxed after a moment. I looked at Edward playing the role of a girlfriend again even though I felt like hiding. I knew I was good at hiding my emotions but I didn't know how long I could last with Edward around all the time._

"_Edward," I breathed out his name. As much as I wasn't done thinking about what happened with Lauren I was still glad that he was here to help with Mike._

"_Mike," Edward said trying to be polite._

"_Cullen," Mike sneered. That was also what I liked about Edward. At least he could act civil even when his emotions were anger and he was pissed off._

_Edward stood behind me and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He placed his chin on my shoulder and his breath was blowing down my neck. He kept his face on my neck as he placed kisses on it. He smelled slightly like beer but then again so did I, as well as the rest of the place._

"_What do you want, Mike?" he asked, breathing my scent in, not bothering to look at him._

"_I wanted to see if Bella wanted to dance with me." He said looking at me. But I was too distracted by Edward's hands, one was entwined with mine and the other was lightly running up and down my arm sparking the electricity once again._

_When I didn't answer Edward took the opportunity to speak. "Sorry, Mike, but my beautiful _girlfriend,_" he emphasized the word, "dances with me. No one else." He said possessively and led me to the dance area and away from Mike._

_He turned me around and we started swaying. And he didn't stop kissing me. "Ww-what –Edward, what are you doing?" I didn't want him to stop though, but I had to know why he was doing this. It was so confusing._

_He made a frustrating noise and backed away. "Bella, could we go upstairs, I need to talk to you." He told me. I nodded and he led me upstairs to his room._

_He opened the door for me allowing me to go in first. He closed the door behind him and we sat on his bed. "So what's up?" I asked him as I crossed my legs. He looked down._

"_I got into John Hopkins." He said, finally lifting his head to look me in the eye. I couldn't contain my excitement and I launched myself towards him. I forgot about how he would be leaving to Maryland in order to attend and I forgot about how this summer would probably be the last one together. I just, forgot. And I focused on his happiness like always as I pushed back the ache in my heart that wanted to tell him how I felt._

_I pulled him into a hug, my arms wrapped around his neck. "That's great! You finally have the one thing you've always wanted." I said happily, leaning slightly away from him to look at his face. But he didn't seem as excited as I thought he would be._

"_Not the one thing…" he said as he leaned closer._

"_Edward –" I started to say but was cut off by the feeling of his lips on mine. He kissed me passionately._

_He pulled away slightly and said, "Bella…" before he kissed me again just as passionately. He leaned towards me and I fell backwards on the bed. I lay on my back and I forgot about everything else. I pulled his head in for another kiss._

[END OF FLASHBACK]

That was the happiest day of my life, and also the saddest. We made love that night and Kyle was conceived, we were obviously too drunk and in our own world to think about protection. I didn't remember much of that night but I remember telling him I loved him. He clearly didn't say it back.

Edward was the one and only man I slept with. He was my first, which was what made leaving him all the more worse. I was happy that I could give that part of me to him considering I loved him. But I realized that nothing could ever happen between us. He didn't say he loved me back, hell I doubt he even heard me but it still hurt. The one thing that came from that pain was Kyle.

I never once doubted my love for Kyle. He was everything I could wish for. Everyday I thank God for giving me Kyle...and for not taking him away.

I went into the living room and placed the DVD in. Kyle's birthday was a couple weeks ago, long before the phone call. Jasper, Rosalie and I had taken it upon ourselves to set up a party for him. It was a surprise party with all of his little friends. I remember it so clearly.

The screen was black and then turned white. After a couple seconds, Rosalie came into view. She was carrying the birthday cake shushing the cameraman (one of our friends) by putting one finger on her lips. The camera moved to the right, in the direction of the door just as Jasper came in with Kyle.

We had asked Jasper to distract Kyle for a while so we could set things up. Having an intuitive child like Kyle didn't exactly help when you wanted to surprise him or hide a secret, even more especially when he had Edward's persuasive powers and Alice's manipulative ways.

Kyle came into view and he looked surprised but then again he was able to hide his expression so well, just like me. Jasper's sheepish look gave it away though.

I heard my voice as well as Rose's yell, "You told him?" in disbelief. He looked so guilty.

"What? The kid can crack the best of them." he said defensively.

"I wouldn't exactly call you a rock, brother." Rose muttered.

Kyle cleared his throat claiming our attention. "If I may say, Godfather Jazzy" that earned Jasper a couple of snickers. "He always has my back. So don't blame him." we couldn't stop ourselves from laughing.

"That's right little guy. Pound it." Jasper and Kyle both "pounded" each others fists. The funny thing was that they looked so serious. My face came into view and I was laughing at their interaction. Once I noticed it was on me, I was trying to hide by covering my face and blushing red.

"Stop! Cindy, get the camera off my face!" I squealed, laughing. But that rather encouraged her but getting closer and making Jaws noises, like the ones you hear when the shark was about to attack.

The party was great and people were taped dancing. Some were better than most -but still- it was hilarious altogether. Around the end of the party, Rose had given Kyle the cake to blow off the candles and when he was told to make a wish he closed his eyes and blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for little guy?" I hear Jasper's voice say.

"Don't ask him that! If he says it out loud it'll never come true!" Rose admonished him smacking him in the back of his head.

Kyle ignored them and looked at the camera, so technically his face was staring at whoever was watching the video, currently me. He said one word. With that word I was in tears.

"Daddy…" he said. I froze the film. Kyle's face was staring straight at me. I couldn't handle it. What my little guy wanted was his father. I knew I didn't want to tell Edward in fear of so many things but my Kyle was probably hurting from the lack of a father. That was one role Jasper could never fully fill.

I just noticed that there was someone sitting next to me. I scooted closer to them and buried my head on their chest as the tears kept falling.

"Are you okay, Bells?" Jasper's voice said relaxing me a bit. He held me and comforted me like so many other times. I nodded slightly. Seeing that video made me realize, I had been selfish. I mean, it's been five fucking years.

I took a deep breath calming myself down before speaking. "I'll do it."

"Do what, Bella?" he asked. I lifted my head to look at him, to look at him right in the eye, so he knew I meant it.

"I'll go back to Forks." I took a deep breath. "And I'll tell Edward. He does deserve to know and Kyle does need to know his father, especially considering my situation." It was my way of saying that I was dying. I may have to come to terms with it but it doesn't mean I was ready to say it out loud.

"You know, you don't have to do it, right? It was just a suggestion." He said. I nodded.

"But still… it needs to be done. Better now than later. I just have to ask something of you, well, both you and Rosalie."

He looked at me curiously. "What is it?" I was suddenly nervous. I knew Jasper would be there for me but I wondered if this trip would be too much for him to handle especially since I felt so strongly for Edward. I could break down.

"Could you, well, I mean, would you and Rosalie mind coming with me?" I asked and I was met with silence. "I mean, I totally understand if you don't. You guys wouldn't want to pack up your lives here and move with Kyle and me, all the way to the rain capital of the world. And I'll probably be so emotional, I'll be like PMSing. I know guys hate that, so I don't mind, really…" I said, prattling on and he silenced me with a kiss. It meant nothing. It was just a friend kiss but it still shut me up.

"We'll go with you." He said, and with those words I instantly relaxed letting out a breath of air that I didn't know I was holding.

"Thank you," I said, holding onto him. "I don't know what I'd do without you –without both you and Rose."

With that, Jasper got up and put a movie on in place of the video. We sat there watching _Blades of Glory_, laughing at Chazz. We didn't have to worry about Kyle until a few more hours when we would pick him up from school.

But afterwards all my thoughts pointed in the same direction.

_I was going back to Forks…_

…_and I was going to see Edward Cullen again._

A/N: So…? What did you think? I have to ask, how many of you want me to have EPOV's as well? You know, to hear his side of the story for when he enters the picture. Just to clear things up Jasper and Bella aren't a 'thing'. They may be a little more than friends but that's it. They've never slept together. They feel comfortable with each other and have friend kisses, if that makes sense. There are no sparks between them.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. Please review. = )

– Elizabeth –


	3. Leaving

**Disclaimer: Like I've said a dozen times before, I don't own Twilight. ****Crepusculo!**** (Twilight in Spanish)**

**A/N: I welcome you to the next chapter in this slightly sad journey through the Bella and Edward express. I promise fun later on, but only if you stay faithful to the story. R&R. PRESENTING… (Drum roll, please…) **_**Chapter 3- Leaving!**_

**

* * *

**

Leaving

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

Ever since I made the decision to move back into Forks, with a little addition to the family, I've been extremely nervous. Would they remember me? Would Edward even be there? I knew I was taking a shot thinking Edward was still in Forks, but his parents did seem to love it there. I wondered how they'll react to Kyle. Would they accept him as their grandson? Would they love him? Would they hate me for keeping it a secret for so long?

Oh god! What am I going to tell my own parents? '_Gee, when Edward and I went to Alice's party things happened and I left Forks. Turns out I was pregnant, never bothered to tell you in fear of what you'd do. But don't worry I love Edward, I just don't know if he loves me… Did I forget to mention you're grandparents?_' Oh yeah, that'll run over smoothly. Charlie will probably murder Edward. Never in a millions years would he have seen this coming, hell! _I_ never saw it coming.

Renee will probably be…well, I don't really know how she'll react. She is ….something else. But she'd probably never see this coming. Five years… Wow, I haven't talked to them in _five years_. A wave of emotions came rushing at me and I felt myself take in uneven breaths. I felt the same pain I had when I made my decision. I knew that they would have been able to tell if something was wrong with me. They could easily see my lies and if they'd ask about my life, I couldn't just blurt out that I had a son; especially since it's be hard to hide that fact.

Breaking contact from them was one of the hardest things I had to do. They were like my best friends. Despite Charlie's lack of emotion publically, he was still important to me. We were too much alike. I wondered how much has changed since my last time in Forks.

Would people from my senior year still be there? I didn't have much time to ponder on that seeing as how I was supposed to be packing up. Once I told Jasper my decision and he relayed it to Rose she went into crazy mode. She thought that we should do this quick. I guess in a way we should. I wasn't at all eager to see everyone again. I could only imagine their reaction.

I hurried, taking the box containing my books with me, down the stairs and nearly tripping on the last step when Rose caught me.

"Thanks Rose." I said as I straightened myself. She nodded and held her arms out for the box. "No it's alright, I've got it."

"No, no. I've got this, you get your stuff. Jasper will help with the rest when he comes back from checking the plane tickets."

I reluctantly handed it over, knowing that I would probably end up tripping and breaking the box. She walked out the door and I went back upstairs to grab the last two packed boxes.

It took about an hour to get everything in the car and by then Jasper had returned. Looking at my watch I realized that it was two in the afternoon. There were only a couple of hours till I had to pick up Kyle up from school. I hurried with everything else and by the time I was done I still had time to take a shower.

I got in the bathroom and turned on the water, letting it run. I waited until it was the right temperature. I then discarded my clothes and got in. The water was warm and when it ran down my back I could feel the stress and every other emotion I felt about getting on that plane and going back to visit my past, wash away. My tense muscle finally relaxed since this morning, or well this week when my panic mode began.

I got out fifteen minutes later and changed into comfortable clothes I had picked out before I packed everything away. I went downstairs and there Jasper stood, in the kitchen.

He was sitting down, waiting for me. He heard me coming and he lifted his head from the book he was reading. "Hey…"

"Hey. Where's Rosalie?" I asked, looking around and just noticing that she wasn't here.

He chuckled. "She left to make sure our stuff would travel quickly to Washington so we can start moving it in when we get to Forks." He said with a smile.

I nodded and moved closer. "Oh. What are you reading there?" I asked not seeing the title.

He smirked. "Oh this," he waved the book around a bit. "Nothing just something that someone I know kept pestering me to read it." He shrugged, trying to be nonchalantly…and failed oh so horribly.

"Hey!" I slapped his arm feigning hurt. "I do not _pester_. I…slightly bother." He laughed and wrapped an arm around me.

"Aw, Bells come on. I know that. And you could never bother me, or Rosalie for that matter." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and smiled. "Are you ready?"

"To get Kyle; yes. Anything else…I'll get back to you on it later." I said taking a deep breath and also talking about my return to Forks and seeing a certain someone.

"Okay." We left and he locked the door behind him. Leading me to the car, he opened my door, like a gentleman. Like Edward. Again I thought about him and my heart ached a little.

There was a chance he wasn't in Forks. Or that he was even in a relationship, possibly married with his own kid. The thought of him with someone else sent a pain to my heart. But it shouldn't. I shouldn't be selfish like that. As an old friend, or just friend in general, I should be happy if he met someone else, someone who was deserving of him, someone who could love him rightfully forever. It was obvious that that someone wasn't going to me.

I had made my peace with it (at least I hope I did) a long time ago when I left him and everyone else in Forks. I just wish–

"Bella?" I heard Jasper say when he interrupted my inner thoughts.

"Hmm?" I managed to say, trying to get back to reality.

"We're here."

"Oh." I didn't realize that we had reached the school – just like I didn't realize that Jasper had already come around to my side, opened the door and had his hand out for me to grab. Once I caught up I grabbed his hand and got out of the passenger's seat. He closed the door behind me and we walked up to Kyle's classroom.

When he got there it was just like any other day, only with a slight difference. While the boys were playing, a large number of girls were all huddled around Kyle. He looked panicked, being around so many of them. He took after both Edward and I, so he was really shy around so many people. The teacher, Ms. Larson was trying to stop two little boys from eating dirt, not noticing the girls around Kyle and he seemed to be stuck.

It was so cute and Jasper and I couldn't stop from laughing. "Poor kid…" Jasper said laughing and shaking his head. He had his arm wrapped around my waist and we watched, for a few seconds longer, at the girls surrounding him.

We decided to help him out and we went over to them. He didn't notice us _right_ away but when he did, his eyes held excitement, happiness, and relief. I chuckled inwardly.

"Excuse me." he said politely to the girls and he made his way over to us. He hugged us both and while Jasper held him, I went over to talk to the little girls.

"Hey…" I said.

"Hello Ms…?" said a little girl with short black hair.

"Bella." I told them.

"Hi Ms. Bella!" she said excitedly. She reminded me a lot of Alice. That sent me into another strong wave of emotions. I was possibly going to see her as well. How much would she have changed? Would she recognize me? Would she even want to talk to me, after I left like that?

"Hi, Megan" I responded after reading the sticker on her shirt, which had her name on it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me as other girls started to pay attention to our conversation and look at me.

"I'm Kyle's mommy." By the time I finished my sentence they had already started to squeal. They asked me questions about him. What his favorite things are, what he does at home, what he likes to eat…the questions kept coming and I didn't get a chance to speak or answer before another round of questions came.

I looked for Jasper and Kyle, probably giving them the same face expression that Kyle had given us earlier. Finding them laughing in one corner I gave Jasper a mean glare. He just smiled back, knowing that I wasn't actually mad and if I was then that I would forgive him easily later.

I blew out a breath of relief when the girls ran off towards Ms. Larson as she walked back inside the classroom with a box of popsicles. I walked over to Jasper as Kyle joined everyone else and went for a treat.

"You couldn't have saved me?" I scowled as Jasper tried to bite back his laughter. He shook his head and tried to speak.

"Aw, I thought you were having fun." He said clearly amused. We went to sit down by one of the little tables. Despite our height we actually fit just fine. If it was someone like Emmett, well…he'd break the chair _and_ the table. My thought turned sad as I remembered that I left him behind as well.

He was such a huggable bear. You couldn't do anything BUT love him. He was so fun and childish that he was practically a kid at heart. He'd be wonderful with kids, especially with the ones here. They'd all love him. I thought sadly.

I noticed Gabriella sitting by the piano with a Popsicle in her hand. She had a face of sadness. When Kyle got his Popsicle he saw her as well and went over to her. Gabriella and Kyle had been friends since they were two years old. They grew up together seeing as how I knew Gabriella's father. He's a wonderful guy. Sweet and kind. The sad thing was that Gabby's mother had died while giving birth. Her father wanted to give Gabby a connection to Gabriella, so she named her after her mother. Though I had never had the chance to meet Gabriella, I'm sure she was as wonderful as Gabby.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked Gabby.

"I have green. I don't like it. I like red." She said her head tilted down causing her wavy dark brown hair to create a curtain that covered her face.

He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face. "-Is okay. Here have mine. I got red." He lifted the Popsicle in the air to show her.

She looked uncertain. "I don–"

Kyle shook his head. "No. Here," He gently shoved the cherry Popsicle in her petite hand and grabbed the lime green one, "have it." he insisted.

He licked the lime green one and smiled triumphantly. "There. Now you have to eat the red. I like green anyways."

Gabby cracked a smile, one that lightened up her eyes. But I could see that behind it lingered sadness. "Thank you."

They ate as they sat together on the piano bench. When they were done Kyle moved to throw away the wrappers. He noticed that Gabby was still slightly sad. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing. I'm fine." She lied.

"Please tell me." Kyle begged giving her a puppy dog look. Gabby shook her head. But after staring much at Kyle's relentless pout she gave in.

"You're leaving…" she stated.

"Yes."

"I don't want you to leave. I'll miss you." her voice broke mid-sentence. I could see tears gathering up in her eyes.

"I'll miss you too, Gabby." Kyle said bringing Gabby into a hug. They hug each other tightly and it felt strange to see two little kids feel so strongly. I looked at Jasper and saw that his eyes were transfixed on Kyle and Gabriella as well.

I looked at the time on my watch and saw that we had a little over a couple hours before we had to get on the plane and leave. Sadly I had to go and break up Kyle and Gabby. I reluctantly pulled away from Jasper but after he saw the hour he understood.

"Hey… Kyle we have to go." I told him softly. He grabbed onto Gabby as she clutched onto him in the same manner. She let out a whimper.

I could feel my heart breaking for the two of them. There was no guarantee that they'd see each other again. Could I really do this? Take Kyle away from Gabby, sending us both to Forks so he could be with the father he never met, the same one that could possibly not want him?

I knew I had to. Kyle needed this or he'd regret not doing it when he was older. Who knows what would happen after I was gone?

"You know what? Why don't you play one last something on the piano for Gabby before we go?" I offered. I could tell they weren't ready to say good-bye yet. And I found myself wanting to spare as much time as possible for the two of them.

Kyle smiled, through the sadness clear in his eyes, and nodded vigorously. He grabbed Gabby's hand and they practically ran to the piano bench. Jasper and I walked there right behind them.

"I wrote this for you, Gabby." I heard Kyle whisper to Gabriella. She smiled and he reflected the same one back. He turned back the piano and began playing a few notes.

They started out slow and gentle, building up to a strong note, only to lower back to the sweetness once again. It stayed gentle for a few seconds longer, the power behind them staggering and the process started all over again.

I couldn't stop starring at Kyle. At times like this he was so much like his father. So alike in manners. It was pleasing to see that he didn't get my bad habits but at times it was too much and it'd send a reminder to my aching heart.

Gabriella was staring at Kyle as well. Tears were starting to gather in her eyes and I could tell she understood the music. Gabby was just as gifted as Kyle. Her mother was a genius apparently.

As the song went slower and slower I realized that it was ending. I felt a squeeze on my side and I looked up at Jasper. He was holding a camera, taping the whole. He hugged me with him one arm and smiled. I smiled back.

Gabby cried as they embraced each other.

"I'll miss you, Gabby." Kyle told her.

"I'll miss you, too Kyle." She said back. None of us were prepared for what happened next.

She moved fast and planted a kiss on Kyle's lips. Kyle's face showed clear shock. She backed away just as quickly looking shy and slightly blushing. When Kyle's shock wore off he flashed her a huge grin.

"What was that for?" he asked. I think everyone wanted to know what that was for.

Gabby looked confused. "What? I thought that's what you do when you really like someone."

"Oh." Then he leaned down and kissed her on the lips quickly. A big smile appeared on Gabby's face.

"What was that for?" she asked.

He gave her a crooked smile of his own. "I really like you too."

I was still shocked from the beginning. Jasper's had worn off a little after Gabby's kiss for Kyle. Now he was just down right amused…or perhaps proud? I have no idea of what was running in his mind. I know he caught that on tape though.

I always knew Kyle and Gabriella were good friends. I always feared that Kyle wouldn't ever have friends. He never liked playing with anyone. That is, until he met Gabriella. She was the only one he preferred being in his company. I found their closeness rather odd, but dismissed it.

I wasn't Alice though. I would have never expected this. Something wanted me to think that they were too young to actually be serious about what they were saying. But something deep in my gut, the same thing that told me about Kyle during my pregnancy, told me that perhaps they were serious. You can never be too young to love someone, only too foolish not to see it when it's there. **(A/N: ahem…*hint, hint* Bella, *hint, hint*)**

Just then I could have sworn I heard Jasper whisper, "The boy is smooth." I was surprised and half-realized that I slapped the back of his head.

"Jasper!" I silently cried out, appalled that he would be so happy about this. But then again he _is_ a guy.

"Ow, what?!" he said shocked. "What was that for?"

"How could you possibly think this is a good thing?"

"Come on, Bella. It's young love." I knew that. There was still the issue of…

"But what if they never see each other after this? What is by leaving we're separating them?" I voiced my fears.

"Don't worry. If it's right then fate will have them meet up again." He told me nodding his own head. He sounded like Alice, and her "fate" talk.

"It's right." I whispered staring at Kyle and Gabriella, while they were watching each other. There was a unique way that they watched each other. I had only ever seen it a couple times.

After a few more minutes, we unfortunately had to leave. We were cutting it close as it is.

Reluctantly, I walked over to them and told Kyle once again that we really had to leave now.

They hugged each other tightly and then Gabby kissed Kyle on the cheek while Kyle kissed her forehead. They broke apart but I could see the strain of what it took to not go back to each other's company.

As we departed and said our good-byes to everyone else, the look shared between Gabby and Kyle sent a tug to my heart.

When we got in the car we rode in silence. Each one of us was thinking about something else. The silence was broken when Jasper's phone starting ringing.

"Hello?" he said as he flipped it open. "Yeah, okay. We'll be right there." And then he hung up.

"Who was it?" I asked pulling my gaze away from the window to his face.

He looked away from the road for a moment to glance at me. "It was Rose. She says everything is done and to just pick her up from the house. She's waiting there."

I nodded. "Okay."

When we got to the house Rose was sitting there on the porch. She got off the step as soon as she saw the car approach the house. She had her bags with her. Jasper popped the trunk and got out to help her place her bags in the back.

It took them a couple minutes but then they returned and got in the car. Kyle was happy to see Rose, who sat herself in the back seat with him. Jasper started driving towards the airport when I started feeling guilty.

"Guys…" I started out.

"What is it, Bella?" Jasper asked looking concerned.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, you guys are packing your lives away here to come with Kyle and me all the way to Washington."

"Bella –" Rose started to say.

"I mean, I don't want you to do this because you think you have to. I don't want to force you. I guess I could handle Edward alone with just Kyle." I said continuing. I really needed them there but I didn't feel right making them practically close off the lives they created here just to start on in Forks for me. Every thing they wanted was here.

"Isabella Marie, listen to me. You are not _making_ us do anything. For are you forcing us. We are going with you because you are our friend, just as well for Kyle and for support. Hell, you couldn't get rid of us if you even wanted to, so don't bother. So don't you dare feel bad about anything!" Rose said crossing her arms and lifting one of her eyebrows.

"I think what Rose is trying to say is that we're here for you whether you want us or not. You mean a lot to both of us, for us to let you go through something like this on your own. We really _do_ want to go. And as for our lives, well we can always rebuild them, nothing like new experiences." Jasper said gently with a sweet smile on his face.

I nodded understanding that I had the two greatest people in the world with me. I was relieved that they would be there with me along the way. I don't think I could be strong without them. If it wasn't for them, I would've even survived this long.

We soon arrived at the airport. Rose helped Kyle get out of his seat while Jasper had come around to my side and opened my door. I smiled and held his hand as the jitters of just getting this far and not running away unable to face my past came rushing back.

I felt Jasper squeeze my hand as if saying that he was here for me. It helped to calm me slightly.

We went through airport security forty-five minutes later and once we were waiting for the plane, we ate. Rose and Jasper went over to get some food. They went to the nearest Pizza Hut and got a box of pizza. When they came back we ate with occasional conversations. Jasper and Rosalie were talking to Kyle, while he was asking where we were going. They told him but didn't dare tell him who was there or why we were heading there.

We had agreed that that was my job. When the time was right, between the plane ride and arriving in Forks, I would let him know who it was that he was going to meet. I worried for Kyle. Would he be excited? Well of course he would be but….would it devastate him even more if Edward refused him?

I knew it was a possibility, one I feared immensely.

Kyle, noticing my silence, asked me if I was alright. I wasn't always so quiet. I tended to hide my sadness from him often but I suspected that he could see me as transparent.

Mustering all the happiness I felt at the moment I gave him a smile and assured him that I was okay. He seemed to understand me and let it go, chattering endlessly with Jasper and Rosalie.

I took out my camera, the one I had in my carry-on, and took pictures of the three of them together, with Kyle wedged in the middle. After a couple of pictures, my mood seemed lifted temporarily and I smiled for real.

Hoping to help clear my head of my future problems, Jasper began to make funny faces at the camera making Kyle laugh. Rose, not wanting to be left out of the fun made some too. Soon all three of them were acting so goofy. We were playing around and laughing so loud that people were beginning to stare at us. But I didn't care, I was in the moment.

Rosalie took over the camera for me and I took her place. She kept telling us to make poses and soon we had tears in our eyes from all the laughing. When we calmed down they called our flight number and we quickly got out things.

As we passed through we handed our tickets to the lady by the door. She smiled and wished us a safe flight.

When we were in the plane we searched for our seats, finally finding them in the mid-section. We sat down and I stood to put my carry-on away in the overhead bins when Jasper took it from me.

"It's okay. I've got it." I told him.

"Nah, it is fine. I'm closer anyway. You just seat Kyle." I was going to refuse but complied instead, knowing Jasper could keep this up all day. I don't think the pilots and other people on board would like to be held up.

As I let him have the bag, I told Kyle his seat and we both sat down. I had the window seat while Kyle sat on my left. Jasper's seat was right behind Kyle and Rosalie sat behind me.

I watched as Kyle put on his seatbelt and clapped for being able to do it himself. I handed him the stuffed lion he had since he was born. He never let go of that lion, for reasons he never really understood.

He seemed happy and content with things for now. But I knew that he was still a bit sad about having to leave Gabby. I knew that they would meet again one day. I would ask Jasper to take him back to visit her, should I die before I could make it happen.

The thought of leaving Kyle brought tears to my eyes. I turned my head towards the window blinking them away before he could see them. I felt Rosalie place a hand on my shoulder, knowing what I was thinking about. I stared at her sad eyes before I looked back out the window.

There was still so much I wanted to see Kyle accomplish, and I had so little time left.

The flight attendant told us to put our seatbelts on and to turn off any electronic devices. I felt the plane starting to move. Looking out the window I noticed the trees and ground become even more blurry with every passing second. I could feel the plane start to leave the ground, angling upward. I held onto the seat, calming my breaths.

Planes had always made me feel weird. I suppose the fact that I couldn't depend on the ground being right there if anything should happen, got to me. I looked at Kyle and saw he was completely at peace.

I remembered when I had first gotten on a plane.

**Flashback**

"_Please?!" I whined and pouted. Emmett laughed at me. Alice just dragged me along._

"_Come on Bella. You need to get a little sun. Goodness knows you're extremely pale. And when you're done we'll go shopping!" she squealed._

"_No! And I like being pale, thanks you very much. There's nothing wrong with it." I glared, silently threatening her._

"_Except that you like the undead. Or perhaps a mental patient who's been locked up for so long that they've never seen the sun!" Emmett said. I turned my head and glared at him too. He's supposed to be on MY side._

"_Thanks for the help _brother_." I muttered sarcastically._

"_Aww, Belly-welly don't be like that. You'll have fun. I mean you'll be going with the Emmster, why wouldn't you have the time of your life?!" he boasted while putting an arm around my shoulders. He led me to the jeep which was parked just outside my house._

_I had planned to do nothing for my summer before becoming a sophomore and when Alice heard she had blown through the roof. Since then she was chatting endlessly about all the plans she had about what we would do. As soon as I heard shopping I tuned out. I told her I probably could do anything and I'd need my parent's permission._

_The sneaky pixie went behind my back and had asked them, seeing as how she knew how to charm them they couldn't say no. I had hoped that they would at least try to help me but they sold me out and eagerly accepted. _Good for nothing….

_It was later that I realized that I should've listened more closely to what Alice's plans entailed, or rather _where_. When she told me to pack a suitcase, I thought she had gone off her handle. _Was I running away?

_No. It was worse…she was making me go to Florida. To Disney world! Now, I was all happy about going to Disney World. I had never gone. But the fact of the matter still stood. I would have to get on a plane! Me, on a plane!_

_I hated heights, being on a plane made it worse. I never told the Cullens about my aviatophobia. Once Alice heard about me never going to Disney World Emmett took it upon himself to tell me of the "riches" of a wondrous world. I've never seen him talk so passionately about something other than cars…and girls._

_But that's only when I overheard him giving Edward "the talk". To say Edward was embarrassed and I was dying to laugh my ass off, would be putting it mildly._

_He still has no idea I know about that. That day will forever be embedded in my mind. I've never seen him blush so much. Ha! And I'm teased about MY blushing._

_So, all these events led to me standing right where I was, outside, by the jeep, about to go to the airport so I could get on an airplane; or as I like to call it, THE WINGS OF DOOM. I was still holding out though, hoping that someone would come out and tell me it's a joke and I'm being punk'd or something._

"_Please!" I begged again. They shook their heads._

"_No, Bella. And when we get to Florida we're going to do so much shopping!" she cheered. I sighed. She never listens to me. It's always in one ear and out the other._

_While we stood there arguing about shopping trips I was not going to go through, I felt Edward come behind me. He pushed Emmett's arm off of me and put his own around me. I could feel the fluttering in my stomach from being to near him and actually touching him._

_Emmett took my bags and placed them in the back of the jeep._

"_It's okay Bells. I'll protect you." He whispered in my ear. His wonderful breath hit me and I shivered in delight. _Hopefully he didn't notice_. When I looked back at him, he didn't seem to appear like it._

"_Oh, Bella look at these! I knew you wouldn't buy one yourself so I took the liberty of buying them for you." I heard Alice say. I noticed Edward staring at something with widened eyes. When I looked to see what it was I saw what Alice was holding. My own eyes widened and along with that I blushed too._

"_Alice!" I yelled. _God, that's embarrassing…

"_What?" she asked with an all too innocent look on her face._

_In her hands she held three bikinis. One was midnight blue, the other black and the last was light blue (or sky blue as Alice would put it) with white polka dots._

_I saw Edward gulp loudly, his Adam's apple bobbing. I was so red that I turned my head onto Edward's chest. I felt his arm tighten._

_I was beyond embarrassed and Alice was just looking like we were having a normal conversation and that she was not indeed swinging my, apparently, bikinis off her fingers._

"_Aren't that hot?!" Alice asked. Edward opened his mouth to say something but shut it. He cleared his throat and then spoke. "Yeah, they're great…" he breathed. I could tell he was probably embarrassed. He kept shifting uncomfortably and it was probably from being exposed to his best friends' swimwear._

_He probably didn't even think of me in a revealing way. As much as I understood that he was a god, and I a mere mortal, it still hurt that Edward would never feel the same way that I feel about him. It probably disgusted him. After all, I was only a friend._

_He was glaring at Alice while she was looking smug. I had no idea what was going on with them._

_Emmett had come back and he seemed confused by the looks Alice and Edward were giving each other. But he did notice the bikinis in Alice hand. His eyes widened._

"_Damn!" he yelled out. I turned even redder._

"_I know aren't they hot?" she asked._

"_Yeah…wait, who are they for?" Emmett asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. He was acting all big brother on her again._

_She rolled her eyes. "Bella clearly. Who else?" she asked rhetorically._

"_Oh. Well then…" he looked at me. I suppose he was imagining me in them. He looked me up and down and back at Alice, "yeah, they're hot. They'd be great for Bella." I had finally stopped blushing and then it reappeared at Emmett's comment. Edward's arm tightened even more._

_I saw Edward turn his glare on Emmett. "Emmett…" Edward said in a warning tone._

"_What?" Emmett held his hands up._

_Edward shook his head._

"_Well, Bella needs to get laid anyways. Perhaps these will help her find that someone." Emmett commented pointing at the bikinis and waggling his eyebrows at me._

_Edward looked pissed. He was really protective of me. He didn't want me to give my virginity to just anyone. He didn't like the guys who stared at me like I was a piece of meat. Hell, he could barely even stand Mike the golden retriever. And Mike just screams 'Alert! Creepy stalker here!'_

_I swear I heard Edward growl. Alice didn't seem moved by it. I'd never seen Edward like this. Disturbingly enough, it made me feel hot. I banished the thought though. It only made the unrequited love I feel for him hurt even more._

_Alice skipped up to Edward, who if looks could kill Alice would've dropped dead by now._

"_Come on Edward feel the softness." Alice said with a smile as she placed the fabric of the midnight bikini to his face._

"_Alice –" he started to say._

_He sighed and averted his eyes. "I think we need to leave. Carlisle and Esme may be getting impatient." He said as he started to move towards the jeep._

"_You need to get laid Edward!!" Emmett yelled. "Maybe lady Bella can help." He joked and smiled._

_I feel a pang in my heart at such a suggestion. It only reminded me that I could never really be that intimately close to Edward. I ignored their eyes but I could see Edward tense and then shake his head in my peripheral vision._

_I ignored all feelings and spoke in a voice that feigned cheerfulness. "You're silly Emmett. Come on, Edward's right. I'd hate to bother Carlisle and Esme any further seeing as how I'm not even paying for this trip." I said offering a smile, though I didn't feel like it. I passed Edward and avoided his eyes. Opening the door to get in the jeep, I finally looked at him. He was right there looking at me with an unfathomable look._

_While Emmett and Alice went to sit in the front I got in the back. Edward came in right after me, closing the door. I still didn't understand what was up with them but I let it go, knowing that if they wanted to keep a secret then I had no right to force it out of them. _

_The atmosphere in the back was awkward but no one noticed. Emmett put on some stupid song and Alice kept changing it the entire ride. Eventually they ended up not listening to anything and we had already reached the airport._

_When we got our stuff through airport security and finally caught up with Carlisle and Esme, we relaxed. I hugged both Carlisle and Esme and thanked them for the opportunity to go with them, even though the metal deathtrap was something I feared going through. (But I didn't tell them that.) When things got quiet I asked a very important question._

"_How much servitude do I have to give in order to repay you guys for the trip?" I asked grumbling. I wanted to lighten up the atmosphere and I also really hated when someone gave me a gift this big and expensive. Carlisle and Esme both shook their head as if dismissing the whole thing._

"_Numerous shopping trips with me!" Alice chirped_

"_I could use someone to do my laundry and make me my food. They'd be like my slave." Emmett added._

"_Esme already does that for you!" Edward commented._

"_Yeah, but something tells me that she isn't going to do it forever…" he responded._

"_We'll see." Esme said lifting an eyebrow._

"_Yeah, well all Bella has to do for me is hang out with me." Edward gave me his famous crooked smile._

"_Dude, that's boring!" Emmett yelled throwing his arms in the air._

"_Well you know what? I like it. So, I think I'll just be Edward's slave! Only he can tell me what to do." I said latching onto Edward's arm smiling. In all fairness, I had said it without thinking and with new founded confidence._

"_Edward dude now she could be like your love slave or something!" That earned Emmett a slap in the head by Esme. They still laughed though. While they smiled I blushed. _

_Edward just smirked at me. "Anything you say?" he asked me. He rubbed his chin as if pondering the possibilities._

"_Umm, r-r-remember that I'm your bestest friend ever in the whole wide world!" I said in a slightly pleading child-like voice while moving my arms around to make a big circle._

_He let out a small chuckle. "Bells, you know I would never force you to do something, right? Plus with your stubbornness, what _can I_ make you do?"_

"_Hey! I'm not that bad." I pushed him on his shoulder. I crossed my own arms and pouted._

"_Come on Bells. I was kidding."_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah." I muttered. I pretended to still be mad at him._

_At the same time our flight was called so whatever it was that Edward was going to say was cut off. The flight call also woke me up. I was going to have to get on the metal wings of doom! No! I….I just couldn't._

_While everyone else got up I stayed in my seat pretending like I didn't hear anything. Edward seemed to be the only one to notice._

"_Hey, come on we've got to go." He said and I stayed silent. " I realize that you've never been on a plane but when they announce your flight that means you've got to go to the gate and get on the plane." He teased._

_I pouted. "I can't."_

_He sighed. "Alice told you, didn't she? I told her not to." He shook his head._

_That confused me. "What are you talking about? Alice didn't tell me anything." I cocked my head to the side._

_Edward's eyes widened like he was caught. "Oh. Never mind then."_

"_No. Tell me. What is it that you didn't want to tell Alice?" I insisted._

_He shook his head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. Come on let's get a move on it."_

_That woke me up again. "What? No!" I nearly yelled. "Please?" I asked pouting._

"_What's wrong?" he said pulling my lower lip down, which was jutted out in my pout, playfully. It sent sparks down my spine._

"_N-nothing." I said stuttering slightly from the shocks spreading throughout my body._

_He stared at me trying to figure out what it was that was wrong with me. When I wouldn't say anything he let it go. As he backed away from me I felt the cold from the lack of his warmth next to me._

_He grabbed his carry-on and my hand and I grabbed mine. I reluctantly let him drag me into the plane. I didn't want to go. The thought of flying wasn't sitting well with me. I did, however, want to be with Edward and the rest of the Cullens so I let him take me in. I went in slowly, hoping that perhaps before I entered the plane someone told me there was an alternate transportation. But alas, there was no prevail._

_When we went in the plane, the cool air hit me. I somewhere in our walk in let go of Edward's hand and kept walking into coach. When I heard my name and noticed that Edward was not next to me, I turned around._

"_What? ...Edward, what are you doing there?" he was standing by two empty seats in the front part of the airplane._

_He shifted his position nervously. "Well, this is my seat….and yours."_

"_What? But that's first class!" I said confused._

_He nodded. "I know." _What? Then why would…. Oh hell no!

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Do you mean to tell me that not only am I not paying my portion of this trip, which was generous enough of you guys, but it's also FIRST CLASS??!" I said in a harsh whisper as I walked back to where he was._ I could not believe this!

"_Yeah."_

_I was pissed. I hated the fact that they were wasting money on me- to know that it was in first class too, really takes the cake._

"_Where the hell is Emmett?" I nearly yelled. He looked confused by my question._

"_Over there." He pointed behind me. I whirled around and stomped to Emmett._

_Before he figured out what was happening, I punched him in the arm. The anger blocked the possible pain I could've been feeling from hitting such a huge bear._

"_Hey- Ah! What the f –… figgle faggle Bella?!" he said in shock. He had seen Esme give him a pointed glare because she knew that Emmett was going to curse._

"_We're in first class?! What the cookie?!" I said. I knew better than to curse in front of Esme, Emmett unfortunately lack that ability sometimes._

"_Cookie?" Emmett asked distracted by my choice of words._

"_I know better than to curse Emmett." I told him._

"_At least not in front of Esme." I heard Edward whisper in my ear. I blushed. He had been the only person who had heard me curse and really the first time had been an accident._

"_Bella, it was a gift from us to you. Please don't worry about it." Esme asked of me._

"_I-I don't know. I feel unworthy." I confessed. "It's a lot of money to waste on me."_

_She shook her head. "Never. You've been a great friend to my children. And you've even kept Emmett out of his usual trouble." She said glancing at Emmett._

_I shrugged. "Anyone could've done it." I brushed it off._

"_Yeah, but _you_ did it. And I've never seen them happier." She smiled. I looked at Alice, Emmett and Edward. They nodded and smiled. I felt like crying. I refrained from doing so, to avoid embarrassing myself._

"_She's right you know. I never had a sister, you gave me that. Plus living with boys isn't at all fun." She huffed crossing her arms, with a hint of a smile._

"_You're family now Bella. Family doesn't care about the limit of a gift's worth. They just accept it as a token and expression of their love for one another." Carlisle said._

_I _really_ felt like crying now. I wiped my eyes to stop the tears from appearing. "Okay. Now I feel really silly." I let out a short laugh._

_Edward laughed with me. "It's okay Bella. You're our silly friend." He said as he put an arm around my shoulders._

"_Well then, Emmett I'm sorry for punching you. May I be forgiven?" I asked sort of shy._

"_Well, I don't know. I mean, it really hurt. You could've left a bruise. I may never be able to use this arm again. They'll have to amputate it!" he exclaimed. His over-exaggerating made me smile and laugh._

"_What can I do then?" I asked._

"_How about a kiss here" he pointed to his lips, "and you make my breakfast every day for a month?" _

_I lifted an eyebrow. "How about a kiss on the cheek and a hug as well?" I offered. He pondered it for a few seconds._

"_Fine." He agreed. I skipped over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a 10-second hug, as promised. "You know one of these day you'll be mine, right?" he said as we split._

"_Never! My chances of ending up with you are slimmer than me ending up with Alice." I told him as I went back to Edward's side._

_Emmett's eyes seemed to brighten. "Ooh! Lesbian love!" he exclaimed waggling his eyebrows. I blushed and turned to Edward's side. I could feel him laughing, his chest moving up and down with every breath he took. I also heard Alice's tinkering laugh overshadowed by Emmett's booming laugh._

_I went over to my first class seat, apparently. Before I sat down I moved to place my carry-on in the overhead bins. Edward took it from my hands and when I protested he gave me his crooked smile, which made me give up. He is always a gentleman._

_I sat down in my seat and took out my ipod. I realized that we still had a few minutes left before we'd start moving so I listened to classical music. Hoping to calm myself with it I made sure to concentrate on the melody. I felt Edward sit down in his seat but I didn't move and just kept my eyes closed._

_I hummed to myself and relaxed slightly. I was still tense though._

_I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and one of the ear phones pulled out of my ear. "Bella?" a smooth voice said. It jolted me out of my concentration and my eyes flew open._

_I saw Edward staring at me with an ear phone in his right hand. "Hey, Edward what is it?" I asked._

"_Oh, I'm sorry to bother you but the plane's about to start moving and you need to put your seatbelt on." He told me._

_I was surprised. "Really? I guess I must've dozed off." I explained. I did as he said and put my ipod away when the flight attendant said to turn off electronic devices. I looked out to the right, seeing as how I had the window seat._

_I could see the other airplanes next to us on the right and the trees in the background. As the plane started moving it jolted forward and I gasped. I held onto the seat and I could feel the movements underneath my seat._

"_Are you okay?" Edward asked, having heard my gasp._

_I weakly nodded. "Y-yeah. Of course I am." I said (hopefully) nonchalantly, hoping he didn't realize that something was wrong with me. But the plane's movements weren't exactly helping in my efforts to assure him._

_He stared at me. "Are you sure? Because I can tell you're lying." _Crap!

_I tried to think of something up. But I couldn't so I gave up, knowing he would probably just call me out on it. "I-I…" sigh "No… I sort of have a fear of flying." I told him in a small voice._

_He did something I didn't expect….He laughed. _He literally laughed!

"_You're kidding! Who would be afraid of flying?" he said with a smile._

"_M-me. Oh god, I'm going to die!" I half-whispered, half- yelled. The plane had gone over a bump or something and the plane started moving even more and picking up speed. I held the seat in a death grip_

_His smile faltered. "You're serious? Oh I'm sorry I thought you were joking." He said once he saw me practically killing my seat. He looked sad that he had made fun of me._

"_It's …f-fine." I said forgiving him. I let out a whimper and closed my eyes for a mere second as we started moving some more. I felt the warmth and spark as Edward's hand touched mine. I let out a breath in surprise._

"_Relax." he ordered me. Instantly I relaxed my grip. Flexing my fingers I tried regaining some feeling in my hands. "You'll be fine." He reassured me._

"_I doubt that. We're all going to die on these metal wings of doom!" I exclaimed as I looked out the window and the ground I was missing oh so much began to become miniscule._

_He laughed at me and smile. "You're silly Bella." he shook his head. "Metal wings of doom?! Where does she get this stuff?" I heard him mutter to himself under his breath._

_As I felt the plane lift off the ground and angle itself upward my eyes widened._

"_Bella, don't worry. I'll even help you get over this. Okay?" he asked. I nodded, still fearful of the fact that we were not on the ground anymore!_

"_I'm scared, Edward." I confessed._

"_Just hold on to my hand, Bells." He whispered in my ear. I quickly moved my hand from the arm rest to his hand, desperate to keep a hold onto something. "We can even talk to Emmett and Alice behind us so we can distract you." He offered. I nodded, willing to do anything to not think about flying._

_He turned behind him, still holding onto my hand. "Hey guys, Bella is afraid of flying. Do you guys think you can help me distract her?" I heard his ask Alice and Emmett in a low voice, possibly to spare me the embarrassment._

"_Sure!"_

"_Damn straight! Anything for my Bellarina!"_

"_Emmett!" I heard Esme scold him. He had forgotten his filter again. It made me giggle. Having heard me, Edward looked back at me with a smile._

"_Bella, do you want to talk about all the shopping trips we're going to go on when we get to Florida?" Alice chirped, looking excited._

"_Pffh! She doesn't want to talk shopping. What she needs is Emmett-bear." He said to her as he pointed this thumbs at himself._

"_Here, watch the master." He instructed Alice. "Hey Bella!" he called out._

"_Yes, Emmett?" I said pretending I didn't hear their previous conversation._

"_You know what could help with your fear of flying?" he asked me._

"_No, what?" I answered._

"_Well, I read in this random book I picked up at the library…"_

"_What?!" I interrupted. _What book?! And how the hell didn't I know about it!

_He rolled his eyes. "I do read you know. And yes, I also know where the library is."_

_I motion him to continue by waving my hand in a circular movement._

"_It said that we could give you some relaxants. I'm sure Carlisle has some. But there's only one thing." Emmett said._

"_What?" I inquired._

"_You have to watch the alcohol intake. Do you think you could do that?" Emmett asked teasing me._

_I groaned._

_He had gotten me to drink one can of beer a few months ago and seeing as how I never had any before, it made me tipsy. I kept saying random nonsense. I don't remember everything but apparently it was hilarious and Emmett is never going to live it down._

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath while Edward squeezed my hand. "Emmett, don't make me kick you!" I threatened in a low voice._

"_Bella, you'll be fine." I opened my eyes to look at Edward. His eyes looked sincere. "I'll be here the whole ride to protect you. I promise." He told me. He gave me his famous crooked smile which sent my heart sputtering._

_I smiled back, thankful for having him with me._

_He wrapped an arm around me and I looked out the window. Seeing the clouds and the earth way beneath us didn't seem so scary now that Edward was with me._

_The last thing I remember was Emmett yelling, "If you think lift-off was bad, just wait till we land! Talk about a bumpy ride!" A second later a 'plunk' and an 'ow!' came from behind me._

_Panic spread. _Oh god…

**End of Flashback**

It was safe to say that Emmett got a can of whoop-ass for scaring me like that. Edward kept his word and I wasn't so afraid when we went back to Forks at the end of the trip. I only had small meltdowns.

I smiled in memory. That was one of the fun most vacations I had. I loved the simple days. I was so happy. Not to say I wasn't now, but there was a lot of heartache on my side at the beginning. Kyle made me feel so happy.

The sad thing was that at least I had Edward before to keep me company when I was afraid, but he wasn't here with me now…nor would he ever. I don't think I could ever tell him about my…condition. In one aspect he might be there, but only as Kyle's father, should he embrace Kyle as his son. But he'd never be able to hold me, to reassure me things about turn out fine.

This time he was wouldn't be here with me, and I've got to cope with that. But at least I had Rosalie and Jasper. They would be the only ones to know about it. For now, Kyle was the most important thing to worry about, in my life.

I looked at my son. He was watching the television screen on the back of the seat that was in front of him, while hugging his stuffed lion.

Noticing me, Kyle turned to look at me. "Mommy?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Why are we going to Forks? Who are we going to see, mommy?" he asked tilting his head to one side.

I thought about how to word it. "We're granting your birthday wish." I told him smiling. His eyes widened and looked hopeful. I didn't dare speak the grain of doubt that would ruin his happiness.

He hugged me and I laughed. He turned to look at the seat behind him, where Jasper was currently sitting.

"Godfather Jazzy, we're going to Forks for my daddy!" he said sounding elated. I tuned out of their conversation knowing how much it would hurt to know that there was a possibility that that happiness would leave and be replaced with a sadness unlike any other, with just one word from Edward.

Instead I stared out the window, hoping to see those familiar clouds and green alien planet beneath it once more.

_Not to mention facing a certain past again._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you don't hate me for it. I gave you an even longer chapter this time.**

**Just a head's up… someone whose name starts with an E will be in the next chapter. Chapter 5 will be completely EPOV though. It's about time I tell his story. You'll see what he's been up to for the past five years…besides going to medical school.**

**I hope every one is having a great time going into the year 2009!!!**

**Please review! XD**

– **Elizabeth –**


End file.
